


Teasing - blame it on the unicorn......

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: JIBCON8 - Cockles PannelAfter closing Jensen and misha went off,  got off the stage as the first ones…….. just thinking after that panel, what might have happened then……..And you know what fuck it they’ve started  it themselves….. (also i feel a bit guilty using the real persons but really watch the pannel on YouTube and you will understand.....)





	Teasing - blame it on the unicorn......

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the Jibcon panel and you know what I am talking about. ^^!
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esVT4rZ1F0M
> 
> or
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH9csvykoqI  
> or
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIm-Sxgw4Kg  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I don't ow them or anything and i am new to this language so you have to expect a lot of spelling, grammar and time mistakes........

Teasing - blame it on the unicorn..... SPN FF 22.05.2017

Misha crashed Jensen against the hotel wall.  
Angry and out of breath…  
“YOU Damn fucking teaser!!”  
Jensen grinned, finally archiving his goal. He just loved to bring the older one this far to crack in scenes and now, obviously on stage, but the most he loved about his Lover was the hot steamy reaction he could get afterwards….

After last night, being way to drunk and long out with Jared on their back he couldn’t get what he needed when he gets emotional.  
Misha had accepted Jared to stay over night in his room as well and Jensen know that this means either all of them or none of them.  
But it was a while and he wouldn’t see the blue eyed for some time now, he wanted some alone time, and while Jared just spits out what he had in mind, the dark blond could never do that.  
So he’d flirted, had presented himself in any way possible but Jared was always there getting Mishas attention.  
The Misha Jensen panel, the last of the con was his last chance to get his lover for himself. For the short time between getting to the cars and driving back to the hotel to get ready to leave. The dark blond had already decided not to do a concert today and to save some time with his, now show leaving, angel later on.  
But he hadn’t succeeded by now and this panel was his last chance to get, not only attention, but to get Misha ready for a fast one afterwards, before misha would fly home.

The dark blond slung his arms around the other mans neck, pulling him even closer, colliding their lips sucking his tongue.  
Oh he wanted misha, he wanted him so hard and judging by the other ones physical reaction he was on as well.  
“………hn….You’re insane!!!!!” Misha complains between kisses.  
“…what were you ……..hgn…..thinking!!!”  
He grabbed the younger ones ass pulling him, brushing their croches together.  
“Haaaaahn….” Jensen reacted sliding his tongue even deeper into mishs hot wet mouth.  
“……..not……blow cover like……….that!!!!”  
Misha was furious. He could never figure what Jensen was about to do when he was in that mood, drunk, tired and jetlagged. Not to mention emotional and needy.  
It always was a roller coaster to go on stage with him like that. Because the younger one would pick on any innuendo in good or bad ways and that was disturbing, knowing what Jensen was capable of doing.  
He generally was the one holding back, hiding behind jokes or other behaviours but now and then he was unbelievable perverted and teasing aside their typical jokes.  
And it was than that painting Misha into a corner was his favourite game to play.  
Jensen groaned again like he did on stage, leaving the dark haired struggling and slightly shaking all over.  
It had been a good decision to turn the chair like Jared used to do on stage.

Misha thrusted his hips Forward, slowly building up a rhythm Jensen was waiting for, their cloth rubbing against their fabric.  
“…..You….ignored……hng………me…..” Jensen mentioned between bites and kisses.  
“Since…..the final……..” The dark blond sounded hurt.  
And misha leaned back a bit, stopping their connection, eying the younger college.  
It wasn’t that unusual for Jensen to be clingy and needy for physical connection to calm his insecurity but he was never some one to be jealous or indigent to that extend, even drunken like now. Was he even?...  
Misha stared in his beloved green eyes as they filled up with tears already.  
Misha had thought about not coming to jibcon, because he didn’t wanted to deal with all the emotion due to Castiels death, now it seems the only one really struggling was Jensen. Although Jared had told him earlier that Jensen was a bit shaky today and that he thinks that his mind was working on something.  
Seeing him now proofed that.  
Misha cupped the younger ones cheek, looking at him and smiled, slowly getting closer again.  
It always was a miracle seeing Jensen emotional even knowing that he was quite that.  
Misha kissed the puffy, swollen lips, agonizingly slow, firmly gripping the short dark blond hairs, leading the following kiss, and giving the direction, Jensen did need right now.

“……Lets get up for a moment.” Misha mentioned, again groping the younger ones ass.  
Dani……. wouldn’t mind.  
Jensen nodded leaning on his Angel a little longer.  
He would miss him……….. he really would…..

 

Start and End…

 

I might write it on, we'll see.................. cause there is more im just out of time for now


End file.
